1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter mounted magneto sensor system and method for detecting a magnetic field distribution and/or changes in a magnetic field distribution in an animal's body of interest including human bodies, patients.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, for detecting a magnetic field distribution and/or changes in a magnetic field in an animal including an human, where the apparatus includes a catheter and a magneto sensor mounted on a distal end of the catheter, where the magneto sensor can be a superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID). The present invention is also directed to methods of using the magneto sensor apparatus to detect changes in a magnetic field in a patient, to identify loci in a target body that accumulate magnetic particles or to identify infection, inflammation, in particular, vulnerable plaque in a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,279 to Klavenes, et al. discloses the use of a SQUID magnetometer to detect magnetic changes in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,946 to Weiteschies, et al. discloses the use of a SQUID detector to measure the spacial distribution of relaxing magnetic markers in vivo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,849 to Kuc, et al. discloses the use of SQUID magnetometers for measuring magnetic field intensity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,902 to Koch, et al. discloses the use of a SQUID detector to detect small amounts of bound analytes in a solution. U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,515 to Kresse, et al. discloses the use of nanoparticles comprising an iron containing core and a targeting polymer coating to determine the biological behavior of the biomagnetic particles, including nanoparticles.
However, there is still a need in the art for magneto sensor system, instruments incorporating such systems and method using such systems for detecting magnetic field distribution and/or changes in a magnetic field in an animal body of interest, including a body of a human patient.